


Un Giorno Da Non Rivivere.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: “Hai mai voluto rivivere un giorno dall’inizio alla fine?”Stiles e Lydia sono divisi da forze maggiori. Lei è rinchiusa all’eichen house.Per tutto ciò che è accaduto in questo periodo a Beacon Hills si sentono inutili, soli, impotenti.Un ricordo-triste e doloroso che sia- è l’unica cosa che permette loro di andare avanti; il ricordo di quel fatidico giorno, il ricordo che vivono ogni notte nei loro sogni: il giorno in cui Stiles confessa a Lydia che ha ucciso Donovan.Ho immaginato che Lydia è stata la prima persona a saperlo.Ho immaginato che sua la reazione è opposta a quella di Scott.Lei l’avrebbe compreso, l’avrebbe abbracciato e gli avrebbe detto che era tutto ok.Una fanfiction divisa in due parti, la prima molto più dark, la seconda più dolce e romantica con alcuni riferimenti a uno dei telefilm che amo di più: Dawson’s creek.Spero vi piacerà :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> нσ ιммαgιиαтσ qυєѕтα ff ѕυℓℓє иσтє ∂єℓℓα ¢αиzσиє "¢нαѕιиg ¢αяѕ" ∂єι ѕℓєєριиg αт ℓαѕт, ρєя υиα мιgℓισяє ℓєттυяα νι ¢σиѕιgℓισ ∂ι αѕ¢σℓтαяℓα ✿

  
  
  
  
   
“ ** _Hai mai voluto rivivere un giorno dall’inizio alla fine?”_**  
 _Capisci che la tua vita è appesa ad un filo solo quando ti accorgi che l’unico pensiero che riesci ad avere è la morte._  
 _Quando avverrà._  
 _Come avverrà._  
 _Chi la farà avverare._  
   
 _Ormai ho perso il conto._  
 _Non so precisamente da quanto mi trovi qui, in questa stanza fredda e buia, su questo letto che è diventato un tutt’uno con il mio corpo come se fosse un organismo a parte che non posso controllare._  
 _Saranno mesi, o magari settimane se sono fortunata._  
   
 _E’ proprio in questi momenti che capisci quali sono le cose importanti della vita:_  
 _Famiglia._  
 _Amici._  
 _Amore._  
 _Prada._  
 _Perfino la scuola._  
 _La normalità è la vera felicità che tutti bramano, nessuno l’ha mai capito._  
 _Io si._  
 _Sarebbe bella una vita senza voci, troppe voci nella testa. Una vita senza avere sempre la sensazione che la fiamma che giace in qualcuno, innocente o malvagio che sia, presto si spegnerà e tu non potrai farci niente._  
   
 _Si, la mia vita è appesa ad un filo ma non mi importa. L’unica cosa di cui mi importa sono le persone che amo._  
 _Vorrei liberarmi, vorrei aiutarli, vorrei sapere se stanno bene ma l’anestetizzante che circola nel mio corpo non mi permette neanche di muovere un muscolo._  
 _Vorrei…_  
   
I pensieri di Lydia vengono interrotti bruscamente dal cigolio di quella vecchia porta arrugginita.  
E’ l’infermiera, puntuale come al solito.  
Ogni giorno si reca lì per anestetizzare la ragazza, è come se ne traesse conforto, piacere, soprattutto  nel vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi sapendo che non ha neanche la forza di urlare, neanche la forza di emettere un minuscolo ed  impercettibile suono.  
   
-“ _Bene, bene…Chi abbiamo qui? Una fastidiosa banshee che mi guarda come se fossi la persona più terribile dell’universo?!”_  
   
La donna si avvicina sempre di più con quella siringa in mano, siringa  che avrebbe terrorizzato chiunque visto lo spessore e la lunghezza dell’ago.  
Gira intorno a quel letto camminando molto lentamente e blaterando cose che Lydia a stento riesce a sentire.  
Ad un certo punto il suo volto è ad un centimetro dal volto della ragazza.  
La fissa con aria soddisfatta, come se quello fosse stato un gioco e lei fosse stata la vincitrice della partita.  
   
-“ _Sai, è maleducazione non rispondere.”_  
   
L’ago scivola pian piano sul braccio pallido della ragazza. E’ gelido come il ghiaccio, tanto gelido da causarle la pelle d’oca.  
Non può muoversi ma riesce a percepire le sensazioni. Eccome se le percepisce.  
Riesce a percepire la puzza di muffa che proviene da quel soffitto vecchio e logoro, il rumore incessante delle gocce che cadono ininterrottamente da quel rubinetto malandato, la poca luce fioca che emette quella specie di lampada appesa al muro.  
La parte peggiore però sono dei rumori striduli che ricordano tanto il rumore delle unghie che graffiano senza pietà una superficie.  
Ogni notte, alla stessa ora, questi rumori si fanno vivi alle sue orecchie, nitidi come non mai.  
E’ come se ci avesse fatto l’abitudine.  
Non ricorda più ormai neanche la sensazione di dormire tranquilla nella sua stanza, nel silenzio più totale.  
   
 _-“Visto che non rispondi alla mia domanda, che ne dici di cantare una canzoncina?..._  
 _Un due tre, Stiles non è qui per te!_  
 _Quattro cinque sei , Malia morta la vorrei!_  
 _Sette otto nove, Scott è scomparso chissà dove!”_  
   
Lydia cede di un battito.  
Ha paura.  
Ha paura per i suoi amici, una grande FOTTUTA paura.  
L’infermiera continua a canticchiare con quel solito fare arrogante e con quel ghigno fastidioso accarezzandole la guancia biancastra.  
   
 _-“E siamo arrivati a dieci, dove tutti muoiono e noi siam felici!_  
 _Sei contenta? Potrai vantarti di essere l’unica sopravvissuta, sempre se ci riuscirai!”_  
   
 _-“La…Lasciami…in…pace”_  
   
Lydia pronuncia queste parole con fatica, come se qualcosa stringesse così forte la sua gola da non permetterle quasi neanche di respirare.  
   
-“ _Molto bene Lydia, finalmente una risposta! E come premio…Fammici pensare un attimo…Ti sei aggiudicata doppia dose di anestetizzante!”_  
   
La donna alza il braccio a una distanza notevole rispetto a quello di Lydia e dopo neanche un secondo lo perfora con tutta la ferocia possibile.  
   
 _“Lydia…I killed  Donovan!”_  
 _Un mugolio quasi impercettibile si presenta alle sue orecchie, di nuovo, come ogni sera._  
 _Un sibilo._  
   
 E dopo Nero.  
E ancora nero.  
   
   
   
   
 _“ **Hai mai voluto rivivere un giorno dall’inizio alla fine?”**_  
   
 _“I killed Donovan. I killed Donovan. I killed Donovan. I killed Donovan.”_  
 _Ogni giorno queste parole rimbombano nella mia testa come aghi che perforano incessantemente la mia pelle._  
 _Una straziante agonia._  
 _Ogni singola volta è come affogare nel più profondo degli abissi._  
 _Non c'è cosa peggiore nel sapere che la vita di una persona le è stata tolta, specialmente se sei stato tu a togliergliela._  
   
 _Non sono un eroe._  
 _Non lo sono mai stato._  
   
   
-“ _It’s you. It’s all you. You know everyday, I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying. I thought, how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life? It’s all you. It’s you Stiles_.  
 _You kill your mother, Stiles.You hear me? You kill her and now you killing me.”_  
   
 _Come posso esserlo se ho ucciso mia madre?_  
   
   
 _-Your friends, your family, everyone who ever meant something to you, we’re going to destroy all of them, Stiles._  
 _One.By.One.”_  
   
 _Come posso esserlo se ho causato tanti problemi alle persone che amo di più?_  
   
   
 _-“Some of us have to make mistakes, some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes, some of us are human!”_  
   
 _Come posso esserlo se anche il mio migliore amico mi considera un mostro?_  
   
   
Stiles continua a fissare quella pioggia incessante dalla finestra della sua camera fin troppo caotica.  
Riflette perfettamente il suo attuale stato d’animo.  
Si sente perso, inutile, stupido.  
Impotente.  
Impotente perché una delle persone più importanti della sua vita è rinchiusa ricevendo chissà quali torture.  
Impotente perché non sa come proteggere i suoi amici.  
Non sa come salvarli.  
Non sa come affrontare questa nuova situazione.  
Impotente perché si sente solo.  
Impotente perché ogni giorno è come se rivivesse quell’incubo. Il pensiero di aver ucciso un ragazzo lo divora ogni singolo momento della sua vita.  
   
Ogni sera chiude gli occhi troppo presto per non pensare.  
Per dimenticare.  
Per non sentirsi un mostro.  
Ma è sempre tutto inutile.  
Solo un ricordo riesce a calmarlo, uno solo. Un ricordo che gli appare ogni singola notte, quando tutto ormai è spento, quando tutto ormai è già vissuto.  
E’ come se quel singolo momento, triste e doloroso che sia, sia l’unico momento che ormai lo fa andare avanti. E’ la sua tana, il suo rifugio, la sua casa.  
   
Una lacrima gli riga il viso mentre si alza da quella sedia per gettarsi a capofitto sul quel comodo letto.  
Disfa velocemente le coperte e si copre a velocità supersonica fin sopra il naso.  
 _Il mondo è un posto meno orribile lì, sotto le coperte._  
 _Nessuno può giudicarlo, nessuno può farlo sentire come un errore umano._  
 _O forse si. C’è sempre lui a convivere con se stesso, d’altronde._  
 _E’ tutta una mera illusione._  
   
 _-“Chiudi gli occhi, su Stiles! Chiudili!”_  
   
Si ripete queste parole stringendo prepotentemente i pugni.  
   
-“ _Stiles…chiudi…gli…occ…”_  
   
 _-Si Stiles, chiudi gli occhi, ci sono io ora…”_  
 _-“L…Lydia, sei tu?_  
   
 _Ed eccola, come ogni notte, proprio come se fosse davvero lì accanto a lui, come quel fatidico giorno, seduta su quel letto con i suoi occhioni verdi pieni di tristezza si, ma vuoti di delusione e disprezzo._  
   
 _E_  poi nero.  
E ancora nero.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 ** _“Hai mai voluto rivivere un giorno dall’inizio alla fine?”_**  
   
                                                                                             
                                                                                                          _“I’ll keep you safe_  
 _Try hard to concentrate_  
 _Hold out your hand_  
 _Can you feel the weight of it_  
 _The whole world at your fingertips_  
 _Don’t be, don’t be afraid_  
 _Our mistakes they were bound to be made_  
 _But I promise you I’ll keep you safe”_  
   
   
   
Lydia bussò ripetutamente la porta scricchiolante della camera di Stiles senza ricevere alcuna risposta.  
 _Lui c’era. Ne era sicura. Lo sceriffo Stilinski gliel’aveva confermato solo pochi minuti prima._  
 _E allora perché non rispondeva?_  
   
   
-“ _Stiles se non apri subito la porta la butto giù io con un calcio! E se pensi che non possa riuscirci, chiedi a Parrish!”_  
   
Neanche una risposta. Quella casa in quel preciso istante sembrava abbandonata.  
Lydia non era abituata a quel silenzio, ogni volta che metteva piede lì era come essere avvolti in quella piacevole atmosfera natalizia, quando tutti sono contenti di stare insieme, quando tutti si rannicchiano attorno al focolare per raccontare qualche leggenda o qualche storia paurosa per terrorizzare i più deboli di cuore.  
Non aveva mai provato quella sensazione in casa sua, non da quando suo padre se n’era andato.  
   
 _-“Stiles! Ti avviso, sto per aprirla! Uno…Due…”_  
   
Tre.  
   
Con un calcio aprì quella porta ma la scena che si trovò davanti le fece gelare il sangue.  
La voce non le usciva, il battito cardiaco che accelerava all’impazzata, un nodo alla gola tremendo che non le permetteva di prendere aria.  
Uno Stiles sconvolto, terrorizzato che fissava le sue mani piene di sangue come se avesse visto un fantasma faceva da sfondo a quell’incubo ad occhi aperti.  
Le lacrime solcavano il suo viso come pioggia cristallina che abbandonava quella prigione color nocciola.  
Quel pavimento ruvido e freddo dove Stiles si trovava in ginocchio disperato, privo di vita, sconvolto, non aveva mai visto tanto rosso in vita sua.  
Le gocce di sangue scivolavano dalle sue mani tremanti come gocce di rugiada che abbandonavano quelle foglie malandate.  
   
-“ _Ly…Ly…”_  
   
Nonostante si sforzasse tanto di parlare, le parole rimanevano sulla punta della lingua senza fuoriuscire, come se fosse troppo rischioso, come se avessero paura, come se fossero bambine spaesate e confuse  per la prima volta a contatto con il mondo crudele.  
   
-“ _I…I…”_  
   
Il respiro affannato, ansimante.  
   
 _-“I killed Donovan”_  
   
Senza rifletterci troppo pronunciò queste parole trattenendo il fiato. I suoi occhi socchiusi tanto dalle lacrime, con quell’espressione segnata per sempre come una cicatrice mai più rimarginabile.  
Il suo dolore era palpabile, tanto palpabile che un brivido si increspò sulla pallida schiena di Lydia la quale corse senza pensarci due volte tra le sue braccia.  
   
-“ _Stiles shh…Sono qui…Ora sono qui.”_  
   
Quelle delicate piccole mani facevano avanti ed indietro su quella guancia umida e fin troppo calda.  
Ogni suo tocco per Stiles era un sollievo. Era come se fosse capace di liberarlo in parte da tutti i problemi, da tutti i dolori che lo affliggessero in quel momento.  
   
-“ _Stiles io ti conosco e so che se l’hai fatto c’è un motivo valido. Non devi…Non devi pensare neanche per un secondo di…di essere un assassino. Un mostro. So che in questo momento lo stai pensando, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi… Ehi, guardami!”_  
   
Lydia prese il volto del ragazzo e lo girò verso sé, occhi dentro occhi.  
   
-“ _Mi hai_   _capita?! Non… non ti permettere di pensarlo neanche per un attimo perché sei la persona più dolce e buona che io conosca. Non dubitarne proprio ora, quando le cose sono più difficili. E’ proprio in questi momenti che devi ripetertelo.”_  
   
Le sue mani continuavano ad accarezzarlo dolcemente.  
   
 _-“Errare è umano Stiles. Nessuno vive la sua vita senza mai sbagliare. Quello che davvero importa è… riuscire a convivere con questi sbagli. Capirli. Imparare da loro. Ma soprattutto capire il perché di questi sbagli.”_  
   
 _-“Io stavo…Stavo cercando solo di difendermi. Non giustificarmi Lydia e  non illudermi dicendo che non sono un assassino! Ho ucciso Donovan e questo è tutto quello che so e che devo sapere!”_  
   
La voce spezzata che aumentava sempre di più,  così come il suo pianto.  
   
-“ _Niente è solo bianco o nero Stiles.”_  
   
Lydia gli asciugò quelle lacrime sorridendogli.  
Quel sorriso gli ridiede speranza.  
 Lo spostò sul letto e lo stese sotto quelle coperte baciandogli la fronte, proprio come se fosse suo figlio, proprio come se fosse pronta a canticchiargli la ninnananna.  
   
 _-“Dormi Stiles, ora ci sono io. Sei al sicuro. Ti prometto che sarai al sicuro.”_  
E così, dopo che Lydia si accertò che Stiles davvero stesse dormendo, si stese accanto a lui, lo accarezzò e lo guardò per un ultima volta prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
I loro cuori battevano all’unisono e le loro mani erano avvolte in quel tepore, l’una dentro quella dell’altro.  
E così rimasero per quasi tutta la notte.  
Insieme.  
Vicini.  
Mano nella mano.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	2. Un Giorno Da Non Rivivere [parte 2]

  
  
_  
  
  
                                                                                                       “When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
 _I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_  
 _When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
 _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_  
 _If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be_  
 _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_  
 _And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be_  
 _I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you”_  
   
   
                                                                                                         
   
 _“_ _Capisci di amare veramente qualcuno quando passeresti la notte a guardarlo mentre dorme”_  
   
   
Lydia aprì gli occhi circa un 'ora dopo.  
 _Era impossibile dormire con Stiles, davvero impossibile._  
Con il suo corpo occupava quasi tutto il letto mentre la povera ragazza era costretta a starsene in un piccolo angolino senza potersi muovere di un millimetro per non svegliarlo.  
 _Ma a lei non importava._  
 _Voleva solo vederlo dormire sereno, senza ansie, senza paure._  
 _Perché lei c 'era._  
 _Perché lei l 'avrebbe salvato dai suoi peggiori incubi, proprio come aveva sempre fatto lui._  
   
Lydia fissava il volto di Stiles  con un sorriso appena pronunciato.  
L 'espressione che aveva il ragazzo era davvero buffa, era la stessa di quando si addormentava tardi sui suoi preziosi fascicoli e giornali  per risolvere i casi.  
Bocca spalancata, corpo sparpagliato come se ogni singola parte fosse una costruzione lego da incastonare con le altre.  
Le sue gambe ormai erano incrociate con quelle della ragazza, le bocche fin troppo vicine e i loro respiri creavano una perfetta armonia.  
L 'unica cosa che era rimasta immutata era quel tepore che sentiva alla mano perché  avvolta da quella del ragazzo.  
Era come se stesse indossando dei guanti di due taglie più grandi.  
Non sapeva perché ma amava quella sensazione, la faceva sentire parte di un qualcosa di importante, la faceva sentire riparata da tutto il male che la circondava. Da tutto il dolore incastonato in quel diamante grezzo e scalfito ma puro e prezioso: il suo cuore.  
   
Continuava a guardarlo dormire.  
Ormai andava avanti da tanto.  
Non voleva svegliarlo, non voleva distruggere forse l'unico momento in cui poteva fare qualsiasi cosa desiderasse ed essere chi voleva.  
L 'orologio segnava le tre e trenta del mattino, era davvero passato tanto tempo anche se non se n 'era minimamente accorta.  
Era stata distratta da quelle parole sussurrate da Stiles nel sonno e impegnata a non pronunciare nessun suono simile a una risata- _anche se era stato davvero difficile_ \- per non svegliarlo.  
 _D 'altronde come si fa a non ridere guardandolo con quella faccia? E soprattutto dopo aver affermato con la bava alla bocca che avrebbe ucciso “le ciambelle”, come se si trovasse in un videogioco stile I Simpson al contrario?_  
   
In realtà trovava rilassante guardarlo dormire.  
Trovava rilassante vedere come-  _nonostante si muovesse come un pazzo_ \- riuscisse a continuare a dormire , perché  _era una cosa scientificamente impossibile visto come si agitava._  
Proprio perché si agitava così tanto quelle coperte si trovavano già da un po' su quel pavimento freddo.  
In punta di piedi e lasciando delicatamente la sua mano, Lydia scese da quel letto cercando di ammucchiare quel piumone pesante tra le sue piccole e fragili braccia e senza fare il benchè minimo rumore lo coprì con tutta la dolcezza possibile e iniziò a girare per la stanza, guardando curiosa tutti quegli aggeggi strani e quegli oggetti che c'erano.  
Quando Lydia si avvicinò alla scrivania, un brivido le percorse la schiena ma non per tutti quei ritagli di giornale e tutti quei fili appesi ai muri che collegavano dettagliatamente tutti i casi; per quel caos infinito che regnava lì sopra.  
 _Lydia odiava il disordine. Se tutto non era al posto giusto una molla scattava in lei, facendola diventare come una perfetta cameriera._  
 _Come se fosse posseduta._  
Iniziò a sistemare tutti quei fogli sparsi, quelle matite vecchie e senza tempera, quegli evidenziatori lasciati  a marcire senza tappo.  
Aprì il primo cassettino per posizionare tutta quella roba dentro ma la sua attenzione fu rivolta ad un pezzo di filo rosso conservato in una bustina trasparente.  
 _Che diavolo ci farà con quel coso?-_ pensò tra se e se _._  
   
- _“Lydia, che ci fai sveglia ed in piedi?”_  
   
Lydia saltò per lo spavento. Non si era accorta che si fosse svegliato.  
   
-“ _Scusa…Io…Io non volevo svegliarti”_  
Lo pronunciò in modo quasi soave, con quella dolcezza tipica del suo tono di voce.  
   
 _-“Non sei stata tu, tranquilla. Ma… cosa stai facendo?”_  
 _-“Stavo sistemando visto il porcile che c'è qui sopra!”_  
 _-“L'avrei fatto io, ma…Sai…”_  
   
Ed ecco di nuovo il cuore di Lydia esplodere dal dolore.  
   
-“ _Scusa, io non volevo…Io non_ ”  
-“ _Lydia è tutto ok.”_  
   
Non era vero, Lydia lo percepì dai suoi occhi ma non riuscì neanche a chiedergli se ne volesse riparlare quando Stiles si accorse che nascondeva qualcosa in mano, dietro quella maglietta color rosso acceso, simile al color biondo fragola dei suoi splendidi capelli.  
   
- _“Cos'hai dietro la schiena? Guarda che ti ho beccata!”_  
 _-“Non è niente”_  
 _-“Dai, prometto che non me la prenderò e non ti denuncerò per violazione della privacy!”_  
   
Lydia roteò gli occhi e arresa gli mostrò ciò che aveva in mano.  
La ragazza notò che il volto del ragazzo era diventato di un colore bordeaux, ancora di più scuro di quello della sua maglia.  
   
-“ _Ah, quello”_  
 _-“A cosa ti serve_?”  
   
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo improvvisamente, come se anche questo lo riportasse ad un ricordo doloroso.  
Ma non era così.  
Rialzò lo sguardo e lo posò su di lei. Aveva una strana luce negli occhi, era come se gli brillassero.  
   
-“ _Serve a farmi ricordare_ ”  
-“ _E cosa esattamente, Stiles?”_  
   
Il ragazzo le si avvicinò così tanto che Lydia riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi riflessi in quel mare nocciola screziato di giallo.  
   
-“ _Te”_  
La ragazza rimase senza parole. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
- _“Forse non ricordi ma un po' di tempo fa tu eri qui, sdraiata su quel letto mentre giocherellavi con questo filo rosso._  
 _Eri bellissima. Come sempre, d'altronde._  
 _Mi guardavi come se quello che ti stessi dicendo fosse assurdo, come se fossi stato il primo a credere in te e a darti fiducia._  
 _Dopo le mie parole i tuoi occhi cambiarono. Avevano una luce diversa._  
 _Amavo quella luce._  
 _E soprattutto amavo il fatto che quella luce l'avevo creata io, che io e solo io ero il motivo di tutto quello._  
 _Vedere te felice mi rese consecutivamente felice a mia volta._  
 _Ecco a cosa serve quel piccolo e sottile filo rosso._  
 _A ricordami  che qualunque cosa io faccia, se sei felice tu lo sono anche io.”_  
   
La ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi, una cosa così dolce non gliel' aveva mai detta nessuno.  
Sapeva di essere importante per il ragazzo così come lui lo era per lei ma rimase lo stesso senza fiato.  
Senza pensarci un secondo lo abbracciò, stringendolo  più che mai.  
La testa immersa nel petto caldo di Stiles, le mani del ragazzo che andavano su e giù lungo quella pallida schiena, i capelli della ragazza che si mimetizzavano con la maglia del ragazzo  perché dello stesso colore.  
   
 _-“Stiles io ricordo tutto”_  
   
Un piccolo sussurro ma tanto forte da far venire al ragazzo la pelle d 'oca e  il battito accelerato.  
Stiles  lasciò la presa e la guardò negli occhi sorridendole.  
   
-“ _Non ti merito Lydia. Non merito un 'amica come te. Sono un disastro.”_  
 _-“Non sei un disastro. Sei solo umano.”_  
   
Gli occhi di Stiles si colorarono di un rosa pallido e le pupille si dilatarono per un secondo.  
Lydia percepiva di nuovo quel dolore straziante.  
Era come se in qualche modo fossero connessi, sentiva lo stesso attorcigliamento allo stomaco che non gli dava tregua  e quella voglia di piangere e non smettere più.  
La ragazza voleva fare qualcosa, doveva fare qualcosa.  
   
-“ _Ti dimostrerò che ti sbagli. Che quello che hai fatto l 'hai fatto solo per sopravvivenza. Per proteggerti.”_  
   
Lydia improvvisamente gli prese la mano e lo trascinò fuori la porta della sua stanza.  
   
-“ _Dove stiamo andando?”_  
 _-“TI fidi di me Stiles?”_  
 _-“Si”_  
   
Il ragazzo lo disse senza esitare e seguì Lydia senza fare domande.  
   
   
   
   
                                                                                                    _“Darkness will be rewritten_  
 _into a work of fiction, you’ll see_  
 _As you pull on every ribbon_  
 _You’ll find every secret it keeps”_  
                                                                                                       
   
   
   
 _-“Perché siamo qui? Perché ?!”_  
   
Stiles lo urlò con prepotenza.  
Erano nella biblioteca del liceo, proprio dove era successo tutto, proprio dove per la prima volta aveva tolto la vita ad un'altra persona.  
Era come se niente fosse mutato.  
Stiles riusciva addirittura a sentire l'odore di umido che c'era quel giorno, era come se vedesse per la milionesima volta quella scena in slow motion davanti ai suoi occhi proprio come un film horror che tormenta i bambini la notte e non li fa dormire.  
   
Lydia si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli accarezzò il viso, prese quella mano sudaticcia e la strinse più che poteva.  
   
-“ _Donovan mi stava inseguendo. Ero nel panico. Non sapevo cosa fare._  
 _L'unica cosa che mi venne in mente fu arrampicarmi su questa specie di scale rosse anche se sapevo di essere spacciato visto che la mia forza e la mia agilità in confronto alle sue erano pari a zero._  
 _Stava per arrampicarsi. Ero completamente fottuto, lo capii dai suoi occhi._  
 _Si dice che quando sei disperato e vicino alla morte qualcosa scatta nel cervello e l'istinto di sopravvivenza si appiglia anche al più piccolo spiraglio di luce, qualsiasi sia, basta che ti salvi…_  
 _Non c'è cosa più vera._  
 _Ho sganciato quella vite senza pensarci, senza neanche immaginare che quel palo potesse trafiggerlo e ucciderlo._  
 _Volevo solo…Volevo solo farlo allontanare…Io non…Non volevo…”_  
   
Le ginocchia di Stiles cedettero.  
Stiles era lì, in ginocchio, con le lacrime che scivolavano a mo' di cascata e con le mani tra i capelli; era completamente distrutto.  
Quel pavimento a lui purtroppo familiare era come se continuasse ad urlargli  _“assassino_ ” con la voce di Donovan, come qualsiasi altra cosa ci fosse lì.  
Lydia subito si fiondò verso lui, si inginocchiò di fronte e raccolse con quelle piccole e fredde mani il suo viso, puntandogli gli occhi nei suoi.  
   
-“ _Se ci fossi stata io su quelle scale, se fossi stata io ad essere spacciata, cosa avresti fatto?”_  
 _-“Avrei  fatto ciò che andava fatto per proteggerti”_  
 _-“Anche io Stiles e non mi sarei sentita in colpa perché sapevo che era l'unica scelta possibile._  
 _Salvarti._  
 _Devi pensarla così anche tu._  
 _Non è vero che si può sempre scegliere. A volte siamo costretti a fare delle cose anche se non vorremmo farle. Io non ho scelto di essere una banshee ma purtroppo lo sono._  
 _Poi però ci rifletto e penso –ehi, con questo però posso aiutare le persone che amo-e tutto passa._  
 _Tu l'hai fatto per salvarti e se non l'avessi fatto…”_  
   
La ragazza smise improvvisamente di parlare. Quegli occhi verdi  erano diventati come i suoi capelli in quel momento.  
Rossi.  
Sconvolti.  
   
- _“ Lydia lo so che forse non te lo dico mai, ma…grazie”_  
 _-“Non devi ringraziarmi.”_  
   
La ragazza cercò di sorridergli nonostante la situazione- _per quanto le fosse possibile_ \- e lo trascinò fuori quel luogo che ormai, grazie a lei, non era più il peggior incubo del ragazzo.  
   
   
-“ _Ora seguimi di nuovo, ultima tappa del nostro tour!”_  
   
Stiles la seguì di nuovo senza esitare, mano nella mano.  
   
   
                                                                                               
                                                                                                
   
 _“The sound of the branches breaking under your feet_  
 _The smell of the falling and burning leaves_  
 _The bitterness of winter_  
 _Or the sweetness of spring_  
 _You are an artist_  
 _And your heart is your masterpiece_  
 _And I’ll keep it safe”_  
   
   
   
   
-“ _E ora che ci facciamo al campo di lacrosse?”_  
 _-“Senti questo vento sulla pelle, il rumore che fa la chioma degli alberi mentre si muove, l'odore dell' erba appena tagliata. Sentili forte perché sei vivo!_  
 _Non pensarla come  “ho ucciso Donovan”, pensala piuttosto come “ho salvato me stesso, sono vivo!”_  
   
Il ragazzo la guardava in un modo indescrivibile a parole.  
   
-“ _Che c'è Stiles?”_  
 _-“Pensavo”_  
 _-“ A cosa?”_  
 _-“ A due cose. La prima è: perché proprio questo luogo? Ti ho vista quasi morire qui…”_  
 _-“Ma è anche il luogo dove tutti sono stati fieri di te perché hai segnato per la prima volta”_  
 _-“O dove tu mi hai sorriso per la prima volta”_  
   
Lydia gli sorrise e abbassò gli occhi nonostante Stiles la stesse continuando a guardare come la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
   
-“ _E la seconda?”_  
 _-“E la seconda è:  ma che diavolo sta succedendo? Sono qui seduto con la mia migliore amica e ho le mani che mi sudano.”_  
 _-“Stiles…”_  
 _-“Si lo so, devo smetterla, finalmente ero riuscito ad andare avanti, non sembravo più uno stalker impazzito…Lo so che non provi niente per me, lo so che non senti…”_  
   
[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq-r4ZUpels_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq-r4ZUpels)  
   
 _-“Stiles io ti sento”_  
   
La ragazza lo disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
 _-“Quando mi hai sfiorata con il braccio questa mattina, io…Io l'ho sentito”_  
 _-“E… che sensazione ti ha dato?”_  
 _-“Mi ha fatto sentire viva”_  
   
Il battito di Stiles che accelerava sempre di più così come quello della ragazza.  
   
-“ _Beh…A questo punto Lydia ti bacerò.”_  
 _-“Stiles…non”_  
 _-“Lydia non puoi dirmi una cosa simile e non aspettarti nessuna reazione perciò è esattamente quello che farò. Io ti bacerò tra meno di tre secondi e se tu non vuoi che ti baci…Se non vuoi…fermami, ma spero che tu non lo faccia…”_  
   
Il ragazzo si avvicinava sempre di più guardando fisso in quello specchio color mare in tempesta.  
Non l'aveva mai vista così bella, avrebbe giurato che quella sera fosse davvero più bella del solito.  
   
-“ _Uno…”_  
   
 ** _Il cuore di Lydia cedette di un battito._**  
   
 _-“Due…”_  
   
 ** _Gli irrigatori del campo si accesero improvvisamente bagnandoli dalla testa ai piedi ma nonostante questo nessuno si mosse di un passo._**  
   
 _-“Tre…”_  
   
 **Stiles la baciò.**  
 **Conoscete quella sensazione  quando il tempo si ferma, quando anche se non c'è nessuno stereo acceso stranamente sentite musica ?**  
 **Quando il cuore vi batte fortissimo tanto da non riuscire più a respirare?**  
 **Loro la sentirono quella mattina. Lì. In quel momento. Bocca dentro bocca. Occhi dentro occhi.**  
 **Tutta quell'acqua che li bagnava era come se fosse pioggia.**  
 **Tutto era come un film troppo romantico per i loro gusti.**  
 **Tutto troppo smielato.**  
 **Ma tutto dannatamente perfetto.**  
 **E si, quella fu la sera in cui trattennero di più il respiro.**  
 **Un bacio lungo un eternità.  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
